


Handy

by Nestra



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-11
Updated: 2003-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 to 1000 words on childhood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Firefly Friday.

"Kaylee, put that down!"

"Ma.."

"You do what you're told. Come here, help me wash up."

Kaylee gently placed the broken viewer on the table. Wasn't nothing important, just an old piece of junk that her brothers had beat up on, and it'd never shown a vid in all the time she'd had it.

She joined her mother at the sink and helped scrub up the dishes, and when she was done, she said, "Ma? Got all my chores done." Her ma frowned down, trying to make like she was angry, but she said, "Go ahead."

Kaylee sat back down at the table, reached for the micro-screwdriver, got back to tinkering. Slipped into that place she went when she was fixing something, where she didn't hear her ma calling or her brothers yelling.

Loose wire there. Little frayed. Twist the ends together. Tighten the screw.

_Click._

The viewscreen flickered on. Kaylee was looking at a blue ocean, water lapping up against white sand and black rocks.

"Ma, I fixed it! See?" She held it up for inspection.

Her ma walked over, slipped an arm around her and held tight, and Kaylee knew that she was proud. "Yeah, baby. I see."


End file.
